


Mummy

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Blaine makes a mistake, Lizzie wants her mom, and Kurt laughs a lot
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Instantly breaking my pattern of even days being about Lizzie after pointing it out yesterday. I had so much fun with this prompt though!

Blaine opted to become a stay-at-home dad when they made the decision to have Lizzie and he hasn’t regretted it one bit. He loved teaching but while caring for Lizzie he found himself drawn back into the musical theater world. He sang to her all the time. 

So, Blaine started composing. Kurt was as supportive as ever. Teasing Blaine about saving the starring role for his husband while also seriously volunteering to do costumes for the show when it gets on its way. 

Since Lizzie started kindergarten, Blaine has been slowly integrating himself back into the classroom. Just a few substitute teaching jobs here and there. Some after school tutoring for a little extra cash. But really, his heart is set on this musical. 

No, Blaine certainly didn’t regret his decision to be at home with Lizzie. Not when he missed teaching so much at the beginning. Not when he started to sing again for real, instead of just in the car with Kurt or in the shower. Not when he started composing. 

Of course, today is the day Lizzie decided to test him. To make him second guess his decision not only to stay at home but if he could deal those hard questions a parent has to answer. Today, she dropped the dreaded ‘m’ word when Kurt wasn’t home to help Blaine out. 

They had just arrived home from Lizzie’s playdate with her friend, Ashley. Ashley primarily lived with his father because his parents had split. Blaine didn’t know too much about their situation but Ashley’s dad was very nice and Blaine and Kurt trusted him.

Blaine was in the process of hanging up their coats when Lizzie asked, “Why don’t I have a mummy?” 

“A mommy?” Blaine repeats. 

“Yeah, when I had my playdate today with Ashley he told me about his mummy.” 

“Did he?” 

“Yeah. His mummy is named Frieda like the artist.” 

“He told you that?” 

Maybe if he kept Lizzie talking she’d forget the original question. 

“Uh-huh. His mummy is really nice. She likes to sit outside on the porch with all the Halloween decorations.” 

“I bet Ashley’s house had really nice pumpkins.” 

“He did!” Lizzie exclaimed. 

She told Blaine all about the Jack-o’-lanterns. He was reminded of the first time Lizzie had been around Jack-o’-lanterns. How she had giggled and squeezed pumpkin guts in her tiny, tiny hands. 

Blaine eventually got Lizzie off the track of mommy and into helping him prep dinner. Kurt came home just as they were setting the table. After dinner, Lizzie was watching her favorite princess movie so Blaine brought up the mommy topic with his husband. 

“She asked and I think we should sit her down and explain.” 

“She is five now. She’s old enough to understand.” 

“Exactly,” Blaine replied, happy they were on the same page. 

“Hey sweetie,” Kurt said, pausing the movie and kneeling in front of her. “We want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Lizzie replied. “Something bad?”

“No, no, honey,” Blaine told her. “Earlier you asked about a mommy and we want to explain why you don’t have one.” 

“Mummy?” she asked. “Does this mean we can get one?”

“Well, mommies don’t really work like that,” Kurt started to explain. 

Lizzie frowned and lowered her eyebrows. “That’s how Ashley got his mummy.” 

Kurt gave Blaine a look to say “You adorable dummy, I’m laughing inside over this.”

Meanwhile, Blaine is as confused as Lizzie. 

“Lizzie, when you were talking to daddy earlier about this, did you mean mummy as in Egyptian and Halloween or mommy as in mother?”

“Halloween, Ashley has one on his porch.”

Kurt nodded and patted her shoulder. 

“Okay then,” he said. “Daddy was confused. We’re sorry.”

“I don’t need a mommy, daddy,” she told them, “I have you.” 

Blaine was tearing up and Kurt smiled at their daughter. They really were the luckiest parents in the world. 

“So, can we get one?” Lizzie asked. “A mummy.”

Kurt chuckled. “We can talk about it but for now, just enjoy the one Ashley has at his house.” 

Lizzie seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to her movie. Kurt pulled Blaine back into the kitchen and let out a huge laugh. The kind that has you hunched over and crying. 

“I’m going to kill my brother,” Blaine said. “How was I supposed to know she meant mummy? Especially after Cooper taught her to perfect a British accent.”

Of course, this only made Kurt laugh harder.


End file.
